Dancing
by xiiao
Summary: While Syaoran + Sakura are dancing, Eriol and Mei get a chance to dance themselves, and talk things over. When then Mei realizes there is someone for her. [ E+M. Songfic. (Savage Garden; Crash and Burn.) ]


Dancing  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Told from Meiling's POV AGAIN. Ahahaha.. The song is "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden, from the Affirmation CD. I'm not sure if Eriol is out of character or not, I never write about him.. o_O  
  
// = Lyrics.  
  
-----  
  
"God! You two need to dance or something!" I blurted out without thinking, pulled Syaoran up with her girlfriend with him. I mentalled slapped myself for doing that, considering I didn't like them being together, but continued to push them to the dance floor. "YOU GUYS HAVEN'T DANCED ALL NIGHT!" Mental slap. The two finally listened to my words and placed their hands on eachother in the appropriate spots. They both blushed, but in time began to get used to dancing. I made my way back to my seat, and sat next to Eriol.  
  
The setting had been a school dance, placed inside the auditorium of the highschool (I was fourteen at the moment being. Ninth grade, if you must). The room had been flooded with lights, balloons, music, friends, couples, and people dancing. I had been invited by Eriol, and later found that Syaoran and Sakura would be attending as well, which at the time, I could no longer refuse.  
  
"That was nice of you." Eriol commented while I leaned back and tried to act like Syaoran and Sakura weren't bothering. He smiled, and I gave him a side glance and sighed. He knew what was wrong, considering I wasn't ever really good at making myself look happy. Well, atleast now I wasn't able to hide it. Come to think of it, every other time people seemed to think I was as happy as people came.  
  
"Wasn't it?" I said quietly, a hint of dissapointment in my voice, which Eriol caught right away.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He stood and grabbed his hand in mine. I felt a bit better and nodded, standing with him while he led me to the dance floor. The Japanese music had finished, and all of a sudden a song sung in English was flooding the room. Obviously one of the American transfer students had requested it. Lucky for me, I'd been taking English as a class, while Eriol was already able to speak it, as well.  
  
  
// When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore //  
  
  
He sat his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him, which usually would of annoyed me, but I let myself enjoy his presence. It was better than sitting and watching Syaoran and his girlfriend dance, be happy, while I wasn't. Anyway, that was how you were suposed to dance, right? Close together? The song wasn't exactly fast, and it wasn't exactly slow, so it only made sense to dance close.  
  
Actually, I'm just trying to make up excuses.  
  
"You don't like her?" He asked, his voice slightly above the music, after a moment or so.  
  
  
// Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone //  
  
  
I shook my head. I thought Sakura Kinomoto was the worst person in the world, that she didn't deserve Syaoran. But in truth, how CAN I hate her? If she makes Syaoran happy, then how can I hate her for it? I don't know. Actually, it's kind of hard to explain, and thinking about it made me feel terrible.  
  
I could now see Syaoran and Sakura in view. Dancing together, slowly, happy, obviously. I started to feel worse and could feel a few silent tears streaming down my cheek. I took a deep breath and didn't allow myself to silently cry anymore, and shoved the thoughts away.  
  
"Are you alright, Meiling?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am. Don't worry about me." I had finally realized that he was able to realize I was lying. Eriol was one of those people who could tell what was wrong, no matter how good at acting you were. He stopped dancing, and hugged me, lightly, trying to comfort me.  
  
  
// When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day //  
  
  
"There'll be someone for you, Meiling. Be happy that Syaoran is happy with Sakura. That is what you want for him, right? For him to be happy?" I nodded, once again, refusing the tears that were threatening to spill over. I want Syaoran to be happy, but how could that be it? If I wanted him to be happy, I wouldn't be so depressed all the time. It was because I wanted him to be happy with me.  
  
"No." I shook my head, and shut my eyes. "There won't be someone for me." I could no longer hold it in and let myself cry silently, tears falling down my cheeks and landing on Eriol's shoulder. He pat my back, trying to calm me down, and continued to dance slowly, though.  
  
At the moment, I wanted to be alone. I always wanted to be alone when I cried, or when I was depressed. It was a habit, and I had done it because I thought that crying infront of someone was proving that you were weak inside. I didn't like to let people comfort me, but for the moment, I couldn't pull away. It was a little whack, but it was.. okay.. if Eriol understood what I was going through.  
  
  
// Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone //  
  
  
I could see a few people watching me. Everything was blurred, and I was unwilling to pull my hand up and wipe the tears from my eyes, incase it was Syaoran or Sakura watching me. Eriol was whispering to me, but I wasn't paying much attention, being too deep in my own thoughts, calming my own self down.  
  
"No one cares about me. No one." I blurted out. 'Yes, there is someone who cares for you.' I said, silently, realization striking me. 'If Eriol didn't, why would he be dancing with you and talking to you about the Syaoran and Sakura thing?'  
  
"Someone cares for you, Meiling." I heard him say.  
  
  
// Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart//  
  
  
"I just realized that." I hugged him, noticing that the song was about to come to and end. I could now see Syaoran and Sakura watching me. Sakura was smiling at me. I smiled back, a true smile, for the first time in a long time.  
  
"There is someone for me, huh?" He nodded, and I didn't let the hug fade until the song's music faded.  
  
  
  
// Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone // 


End file.
